


Pretend We Don't Have Feelings

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Ava and Sara are coming back from a mission and meet young Sara.





	Pretend We Don't Have Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Jey guys! I wrote this at 2am, so I apologize if it's a bit confusing in some places.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr@Sanvers-deserved-better and twitter @EllaLancelot.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I love reading what you guys have to say :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was supposed to be a fairly easy mission, Go to Star City in 2005, find young Michael Jackson, get out.

It should have gone off without a hitch.

Keyword: _should_.

Sara knew there was the risk of her running into her former self or someone she knew, but she had assumed that since it was a school day, her former self would be in school. You know, learning.

Ava and Sara were walking back to the Waverider when Sara abruptly stopped walking and started into the store window of a CVS before walking in.

Ava was confused and slightly annoyed that Sara had just left without giving her any context, but knowing the captain, this wasn't the first time and most definitely would not be the last.

Sara was pretending to look at nail polish, but her gaze was on a young girl in the snack aisle holding a skateboard.

"What the hell?" asked Ava, but Sara shushed her, slowly walking over to get a closer look at the young blonde.

Ava wasn't having it. Not today. She called after the shorter woman "Sara!" she yelled.

Both the Captain Ava knew and the blonde teenager turned around and looked at her.

That's when it clicked.

Ava looked at Sara, her Sara, and gave her an astonished look. "No way."

"Don't." threatened Sara.

Ava stepped closer to the younger version of the woman she knew so well and repeated herself "No way."

Young Sara looked scared and Ava realized that the teenager was probably really confused. Before Ava could Say anything else, regular Sara swooped in and tried to get Ava out of there.

Sara then turned to her younger self "You should be in school."

"Why? The public school system is bullshit anyways." replied the blonde as if she had an answer at the ready.

Ava watched form afar and she was impressed at how Sara had been such a good arguer, even at 15.

Even Sara seemed taken aback by the younger version of the blonde. 

"Let me guess, you think you can just drop out of school and become a bartender?"

Now it was young Sara's turn to feel caught off-guard. Older Sara did have the advantage of knowing... well, knowing herself.

Ava decided to intervene in this conversation. How could she not? Her kinda friend/kinda coworker/kinda crush was talking to her younger self who was ditching school in the middle of a CVS.

The agent walked over and leaned down so that she was at eye-level with the sulking teen.

Young Sara's expression softened when Ava came over and Ava could have sworn that she was blushing.

"Do your parents know you're here?" asked Ava.

Young Sara smiled "N-No. You're really pretty."

Ava held back a laugh and looked up to her Sara who had her hand covering the crimson red colouring of her face.

"Thank you." she said which made young Sara look to the ground and older Sara do the same.

"If I were you, I would get back to school." suggested Ava.

Younger Sara sighed, but eventually nodded.

Ava felt a sense of accomplishment having gotten the angsty teenage version of the Captain she had grown to tolerate listen to /Her/.

Older Sara grabbed Ava by the arm before she could say anything else and dragged her out of the store.

Ava was smiling at Sara and it wasn't just any smile, it was that cocky shit-eating grin that drove Sara insane.

"Not a word." said the assassin.

"You're teenage self had a crush on me."

"My teenage self evidently made more that a few bad decisions."

"You do realize I'm never letting you live this down."

Sara rolled her eyes "It's not anything special. I'd date anyone at that age."

"You know, she didn't seem to be the only version of you that had a crush on me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Protested Sara.

"You were blushing just as much as you're teen self, perhaps even harder."

"Get over yourself. I was blushing because my teenage self was embarrassing."

Ava wasn't buying it. "Are we really going to keep doing this?"

"Keep doing what?" asked Sara. Ava took that as a yes.

"Are we really going to keep doing this whole 'rivals' thing when we both know we're not rivals."

Sara sighed "Okay, I admit it. We're not rivals. We're work-friends." The blonde really didn't want to admit it.

"Do work friends younger selves have crushes on them?"

"That's an oddly specific scenario."

"You like me."

"No I don't." Protested Sara. She knew she sounded like a toddler, but she wasn't just going to let Ava win this argument, if you could even call it an argument.

"Come on Sara, just admit it. It's okay."

"Make me."

Sara had expected Ava to go up and kiss her, you know, like in the movies. Instead, Ava Sharpe continued her trend of being full of surprises by turning and walking away, continuing in her way to the Waverider.

Sara was shocked. She stood outside of the CVS for a moment before jogging to catch up with the taller woman.

"What was that about?" asked Sara.

"I was wrong. You don't like me. We're just work friends."

Sara had played this wrong and now Ava had the satisfaction of knowing that she had left Sara speechless.

"I hate you, you know." said Sara.

Ava looked at her "Well then, I guess we're back to rivals."

Sara wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug grin off of Ava's face.

So, she did.

Sara used her three years of dance training to flawlessly grab Ava and dip her. Then, she kissed the agent and set her back upright.

Sara had thought for sure that she had won this round of 'pretend we don;t have feelings for one another' but then Ava said something too good not to be the last word.

"I told you so."

"What?" asked Sara.

"You _like_  me."


End file.
